buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia Chase
Cordelia Chase was an agent of the Powers That Be. She attended Sunnydale High School as a teenager, where she was a popular cheerleader known for her standoffish "Queen Bee" personality and attitude. Since the school was situated on a Hellmouth, Cordelia also became familiar with demons and mystical occurrences, even helping to fight them as part of the "Scooby Gang." After graduating high school, Cordelia moved to Los Angeles where she joined supernatural detective agency Angel Investigations and gained the power of the visions. These visions gave Cordelia great insight into the pain of others, stripping her of her selfishness and forging her into a dedicated and powerful warrior in the fight against evil. However, they also allowed her to fall victim to the machinations of the deity Jasmine. Cordelia died in 2004, using her last moments on Earth to aid her friend and love, Angel, and put the disillusioned hero back on his heroic path. After death, Cordelia legitimately became a higher being in the service of the Powers That Be. Biography Sunnydale High Cordelia was the only daughter of a wealthy family in the small town of Sunnydale, California. She has a cousin named Timmy which she practiced cutting hair on."Couplet" She was a very beautiful and popular girl, whose fashionable clique was nicknamed the "Cordettes" and included Cordelia's best friend, Harmony Kendall. She was a spoiled, stuck-up brat who enjoyed ridiculing those she saw as inferior and dismissed her classmates Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, and Jesse McNally as "losers." In ninth grade, she and Harmony took remedial Spanish together, where a boy named Donnie Wray developed a crush on her and wrote an embarrassing song about her."Disharmony" Cordelia was among the many students and teachers at Sunnydale High who ignored unpopular student Marcie Ross so completely that she literally faded out of sight."Out of Mind, Out of Sight" At one point, Cordelia had a crush on senior student Daryl Epps, an all-star champion football star, until his untimely death in a rock-climbing accident."Some Assembly Required" In her sophomore year, Cordelia immediately befriended Buffy Summers, a new girl who transferred from Los Angeles. Cordelia, in a nutshell, was the embodiment of who Buffy was before becoming the Slayer, and became the chief foil at school for Buffy. Buffy co uld not stand Cordelia's snobby behavior towards her less popular classmates and instead became friends with Willow, Xander, Jesse, and the new librarian, Buffy's Watcher Rupert Giles. When Buffy mistakenly attacked Cordelia with a stake, Cordelia made it her mission to make Buffy as much of an outcast as possible,"Welcome to the Hellmouth" despite the fact that Buffy later saved her life on several occasions."Witch" When Cordeila ran for May Queen, her boyfriend Mitch Fargo was beaten up, Harmony was pushed down a flight of stairs, and Cordelia's favorite teacher was nearly suffocated. Realizing the attacks must have been about her, Cordelia swallowed her pride and contacted Buffy for help. She discovered that invisible student Marcie Ross was responsible for terrorizing her, and Buffy saved her life when Marcie tried to mutilate her as revenge for ignoring her. Despite her tendency to rationalize strange events, Cordelia was forced to finally accept the existence of dark forces in Sunnydale when she was attacked by vampires on the night of the Spring Fling. Learning that Sunnydale was on a Hellmouth and that Buffy was the Slayer, Cordelia became a reluctant ally to the "Scooby Gang.""Prophecy Girl" In her junior year, Cordelia continued her habit of falling into life-threatening situations. She was kidnapped by Chris Epps, who succ eeded in resurrecting his brother Daryl and was building him a zombie mate using the dismembered bodies of teenage girls. She was later attacked by the vampire Spike at Parent Teacher Night,"School Hard" and nearly sacrificed to the demon Machida after deciding to date only college boys."Reptile Boy" She spent Halloween running away from kids who had been turned into their costumes, during which she remained ignorant of Angel's status as a vampire. Through these experiences, she became a friend and regular member of the Scooby Gang. While hiding in Buffy's basement from a demonic assassin who can transform into maggots, Cordelia and Xander shared a kiss and began dating in secret."What's My Line, Part Two" When the Cordettes found out about her relationship with Xander, Cordelia was unable to withstand the peer pressure and coldly dumped him on Valentine's Day. His later attempts to punish her through magic resulted in every woman in Sunnydale except Cordelia falling murderously in love with him. Cordelia was so moved by how Xander was going to use magic to make her fall in love with him that she made amends with him, giving up her popularity to be with him."Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" The two dated for the rest of their junior year going into the senior year. When Spi ke returned to Sunnydale and kidnapped Willow and Xander, Cordelia and Oz searched for the two, both falling witnesses to Xander and Willow's kiss. Running away, she fell through weak flooring and was impaled by a large piece of rebar. While in the hospital, a heartbroken Cordelia confronted Xander for his cheating and broke up with him. When she returned to school, she attempted to regain her standing with the Cordettes but was rebuffed and insulted by Harmony. After being shunned by her friends and severing ties with the Scooby Gang, Cordelia befriended a new student, Anya"The Wish" Blaming Buffy for everything that was wrong in her life, Cordelia wished that Buffy had never come to Sunnydale. Anya, who was really Anyanka, a vengeance demon, granted this wish. At first, Cordelia was pleased with her circumstances, but soon came to realize that Sunnydale, was really worse off without Buffy upon discovering that The Master had risen and both Xander and Willow were vampires and her hometown, a wasteland overrun by bloodsuckers. She went to Giles for help but was killed by Willow and Xander, however Giles was able to destroy Anyanka's power and change things back to normal."Amends", "The Zeppo", "Choices" When her father's "little mistake on his taxes for the last twelve years" resulted in her family going bankrupt, she took a job at an expensive local boutique, April Fools, to pay for a prom dress on layaway. Cordelia did not earn enough in time, but Xander found out and paid it off for her and they reluctantly resolved their differences."The Prom" Her brief, mutual infatuation with Buffy's new Watcher Wesley Wyndam-Pryce ended with two bad kisses before graduation."Graduation Day, Part Two" Cordelia found herself helping the Scoobies one last time during Mayor Richard Wilkins' ascension with the aid of the rest of the Class of '99. She courageously staked a vampire for the first time and helped other students during the battle. Afterward, she walked off with Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Xander and, more importantly, off to her future in Los Angeles. Angel Investigations Despite her intelligence and having been accepted to the likes of Columbia University, Cordelia found herself unexpectedly unable to afford college due to her family's sudden financial reversals, and therefore, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career. Meeting Angel at a Hollywood party, she pretended to be successful, when she was, in fact, nearly penniless, renting a dilapidated apartment and stealing food from such parties. Her agent was ignoring her calls, and she had no family to turn to, having severed ties. Desperate, Cordelia met with Russell Winters, someone she believed could help her, but he turned out to be a vampire, a fact she immediately recognized."City of" After being rescued by Angel and talking to his friend Allen Francis Doyle, who received visions of people in help from the Powers That Be, Cordelia charmed Angel into turning his fight against evil into a business. She became Angel Investigations' office manager while pursuing her acting career, but never broke out of commercials and plays She reached a turning point when her budding romance with Doyle ended with his sudden death."Hero" Visibly devastated, Cordelia attempted to carry on, but during an audition for a commercial, she received her first vision, a gift transferred to her from Doyle during their first and last kiss. It gave her a powerful ability to help others. Though initially wary of this gift due to the splitting headaches it caused, she was forced to see numerous terrible things happening to innocents and fully accepted her calling to help the helpless, and over the course of the next few years, she came to consider the visions to be her reason for being and refused to give them up. As Angel's link to The Powers That Be, Cordelia grew more sensitive to the feelings of others as she experienced the pain of the subjects of each vision. The visions became increasingly more frequent and intense, and began to physically damage her brain. For months, she secretly took powerful painkillers and underwent CAT scans that indicated the slow deterioration of her brain tissue. Yet, when presented with the opportunity to pass her visions to the heroic Groosalugg (through the act of sexual intercourse) during a short trip to the demonic dimension Pylea, Cordelia refused, stating that the visions were a part of her and made her who she was, a Champion."There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" Since the visions were intended for demons, not more fragile humans, Cordelia struggled to hide the effects from her friends. This continued until her 21st birthday, when she was rocked by a vision that sent her spirit into an astral plane. This opportunity was seized upon by Skip, a mercenary demon who sold his expertise to the highest bidder; in this case, a fallen member of The Powers That Be wanting to manifest on Earth. Skip masqueraded as Cordelia's guide from The Powers That Be. To avoid dying from the visions, Cordelia accepted an offer from Skip, who altered history so that she never met Angel in Los Angeles, instead landing her big break as an actress. However, even in this alternate timeline, Cordelia felt compelled to help others and eventually crossed paths with Angel, who received the visions in her place and was driven insane as a result. Unable to let her friend suffer, and realizing that fighting evil was her true calling, Cordelia had Skip return the timeline to normal, and accepted his offer to become a half-demon."Birthday" Cordelia harbored the visions without pain, but mystical side-effects came as well, such as unknowingly floating and sometimes confusing visions with reality."Benediction" During this time, Cordelia developed romantic feelings for Angel as did he for her, but when the Groosalugg arrived in Los Angeles after being dethroned, Cordelia decided to put her feelings for Angel on hold and began a passionate relationship with Groo, going so far as to use a spell to allow the two to have sex without Cordelia losing her visions, and even giving him a makeover to resemble Angel right down to the hairstyle and wardrobe. Tormented by this, and gripped by a growing fear and jealousy that Groo would eventually replace him as the team's primary fighter, Angel gave the two money to take an extended vacation. Upon their return, they discovered that numerous horrific events had occurred, including the kidnapping of Angel's infant son, Connor, at the hands of vengeful vampire hunter Daniel Holtz. In response to this, Cordelia immediately shifted her attention to Angel, and Groo eventually realized that she truly loved Angel, proceeding to depart Los Angeles after a final farewell. Unbeknownst to everyone, Cordelia's transformation also set in motion a major chain of events: her body became suitable for use by powerful forces. Cordelia's transformation gave her the power, not entirely under her control, to cleanse evil influence with a white glowing light."The Price""Benediction" Skip reappeared to Cordelia while she was on her way to meet with Angel and declare her love for him. Skip told her that she had done so much good on Earth, she was ready to ascend to a higher plane to do more good as a higher being. Having been convinced by all she had seen and heard, Cordelia accepted the call to the higher plane, ascending into the sky surrounded by twinkling lights, eventually leaving this dimension."Tomorrow" Higher Plane and Possession For three months, Cordelia was stuck on a higher plane and expressed extreme feelings of boredom, unable to talk to her friends or do any good. She was, however, able to watch her friends on Earth as well as all of Angel's past deeds as an evil vampire. When Angel's destiny was stolen in Las Vegas, Cordelia used her power of divine intervention to help Angel out by making him win at a rigged slot machine so he could get into the right place at the right time. Cordelia somehow finally returned to Earth, though with a fallen power piggy backing right along with her. Because of this, the Powers That Be's safeguard was triggered and Cordelia's memories were wiped clean and the fallen power made dormant. When the amnesiac Cordelia found herself at Angel Investigations, Angel and the others hid the bizarre reality of their situation from Cordelia, fearing it would be too much for her to handle. Confused and suspicious of Angel Investigations and those who worked there, Cordelia sought the truth and was horrified by what she discovered about her life as a Champion. After being attacked by a violent demon and several Wolfram & Hart operatives, Cordelia was rescued by Connor, Angel's now teenage son and, feeling safe with him, decided to live in his loft because she appreciated Connor's honesty about the supernatural. During her stay, Cordelia felt lost and alone, becoming frustrated with her inability to remember her past. She realized that she needed to learn to defend herself again. As his father did a year earlier, Connor offered to train Cordelia in combat. Cordelia's natural athleticism and warrior's heart made her a natural fighter, and during one session, a jubilant victory hug from Cordelia to Connor became a stolen kiss. To Connor's dismay, Cordelia could not let anything happen until she knew who she really was. After a spell gone awry caused her to revert to her teenage self, Cordelia's memories were finally restored through a spell by Lorne,"Spin the Bottle" unfortunately the spell awoke the fallen power too. The entity later known as Jasmine had merged itself with every cell and fiber in Cordelia's body and completely submerged her consciousness. Jasmine's possession of Cordelia became apparent as she used Cordelia's body to have sex with Connor, and set terrible things in motion in order to hide the fact she had become pregnant in order to give birth to herself."Apocalypse, Nowish" While pregnant and under Jasmine's possession, "Cordelia" horribly murdered the last sun totem Manjet, Lilah Morgan, and the Svear family to serve Jasmine's plans. Along with these things, she brought forth a nearly invincible demon called The Beast, and convinced Angel and his team to take away Angel's soul and bring forth Angelus to distract them in order to keep her plans secret as well as attempting to have Angelus be her minion. Cordelia stole Angel's soul so that he could not return and continually told Connor that they were special, deceiving him into believing that the rest of the group hated them and would kill their baby. Eventually, she was discovered and Angel's team interrogated Skip, who revealed Jasmine's plan. He claimed that a confluence of the events of the past four years had been carefully nudged into place. Skip also said that Jasmine could not be removed from Cordelia without killing her or putting her into a permanent, vegetative state. Before Angel could kill the woman he loved, Cordelia performed a ritual with Connor's help to bring Jasmine out and manifest on this plane at last. Afterward, Cordelia fell into a coma, her life-force having been drained into Jasmine. After Angel joined Wolfram & Hart, Cordelia was transferred to their hospital and was given both physical and metaphysical treatment in order to wake her. Death and Afterlife After several months in the hospital, Cordelia seemingly awoke from her coma and was shocked by the events that had transpired in her absence. What apparently woke her was a vision from the Powers That Be. She learned that Angel Investigations no longer worked as a detective agency at the Hyperion Hotel, but had taken over the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart with Angel as CEO. Angel explained that the team was attempting to use Wolfram & Hart's near-infinite resources to fight against evil, but Cordelia was unconvinced, describing what he had done as a "deal with the devil." She learned that the real reason for Angel's decision was that Wolfram & Hart agreed to erase Connor's memories so he could live a normal, happy life with another family; the rest of the team's memories of Connor had been similarly erased. Cordelia apologized to Wesley for killing Lilah, but he assured her he did not hold her responsible for Jasmine's actions. When Angel learned that their old foe Lindsey McDonald had returned and was planning to activate Wolfram & Hart's failsafe to eliminate him, Cordelia helped him defeat Lindsey, being enraged to discover that Lindsey had taken Doyle's identity. Afterwards, she confessed to Angel that her return was only temporary and that it was time for her to leave much to his chagrin. They shared a kiss before Angel received a phone call telling him Cordelia had died in her coma, having never awoken. He turned to look at Cordelia, since he just kissed her, but she was gone."You're Welcome" Later that night, Angel received a vision—given to him via Cordelia's kiss—that granted him the knowledge he needed to bring down the Circle of the Black Thorn and prevent the apocalypse."Power Play" Upon her death, Cordelia became a legitimate higher power. Angel succeeded in defeating the Circle, but the Senior Partners banished all of Los Angeles to hell as a result. In the ensuing chaos, Angel was rendered human and Gunn was turned into a vampire. Wesley, who had died in the battle against the Circle and was a ghost, attempted to contact Cordelia in the hopes of getting the assistance of the Powers That Be, but they were unable to help as they had no influence in the Senior Partners' hell dimension. However, Cordelia managed to muster a slight breeze to let Wesley know she was listening.After the Fall, Part Nine Later, when Angel was fatally injured by Gunn, Cordelia was able to appear to him to help ease his transition into death. She was heartbroken by what had become of her friends, but was nevertheless amused to learn that Angel had accidentally named his dragon after her. Angel and Cordelia watched helplessly from another plane as Wesley revealed that Angel's role in the Shanshu Prophecy would be one where he would massacre many people.After the Fall, Part Twelve As Angel chose to succumb to death, not wanting such events to transpire, Connor appeared and inspired his father to keep fighting. Cordelia urged Angel to go back to his son before fading away, assuring him before she left that he could never be what he saw in the vision.After the Fall, Part Thirteen After the restoration of Los Angeles, Angel came to recognize Cordelia's presence in the gentle breeze, often trying to dissuade his pessimism, such as when he was brooding about whether Wesley and Fred would be united in the afterlife. An illusion of Cordelia was created by the higher being, James, in an act to gain Angel's trust.Angel: AftermathAfter the Fall, Part Seventeen A while later, a liaison to the Senior Partners possessing Jeremy Johns revealed that they were attempting to trap Cordelia's essence in a "gaudy bauble" if Angel had come to take on the Las Vegas Branch of Wolfram & Hart. Personality Cordelia evolved dramatically throughout her years working in the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. She changed from an egocentric snob to a person whose life was increasingly dedicated to helping others. When first introduced, Cordelia felt no burning desire to become a better person, but suffered rejection and mockery from her original friends as she outgrew their shallowness. She was vain, often self-absorbed, and appeared to care more about clothes than people. Buffy and her friends often found Cordelia's shallowness annoying and off-putting, so it took some time for them to warm up to her (however, Buffy and Cordelia still held somewhat of a bickering friendship during her time in the Scooby Gang). After moving to Los Angeles, Cordelia inherited visions that allowed her to feel the pain of others, which changed her future from being a famous actress to "helping the helpless." Cordelia was similar to Buffy, in that they both started as shallow and vapid but gradually became more dedicated to others and their own duty. Additionally, like Buffy, Cordelia matured after being put in a position of being a hero. Similarly, while Buffy matured after caring for her sister Dawn, Cordelia became more nurturing while caring for the infant Connor. In actuality, despite never being very close to Buffy, Cordelia was actually a lot like her in personality (which may have been partly the reason Angel loved her as well). Cordelia was also known for her lack of tact and typical bluntness, often stating her honest opinions in the most snarky of fashions. She was bold, brash, and extremely self-confident individual, traits that remained unchanged during her time in Angel Investigations. She would also frequently deploy a sarcastic, blunt, sometimes biting wit in various situations. When Buffy had the ability to read minds, Cordelia would often project a thought and then say it immediately."Earshot" Cordelia once stated to Doyle, "I think it. I say it.".However,her lack of tact is not fundamentally inequitable. When Buffy, traumatized by her first death, becomes arrogant and cold, Cordelia is the only person who blames her. Similar initiatives finds itself with Angel when he breaks all ties with Angel Investigation or when Darla falls pregnant, by fear of the risk which he would have was able to lose his soul. After Connor's birth, it is Cordelia who makes become aware to Angel, whom had to on his condition of vampire, he cannot protect all the time Connor because of the sun. Cordy died with a grounded confidence and compassion for those in need, which replaced the arrogance and vanity of her adolescent self. Since Cordelia's first appearance, she has had a passionate love of clothes, which remained unchanged up through her final day on earth; in fact,"Disharmony", she quickly forgave Angel for his prior actions after discovering that he had bought her an entire set of designer clothes as an apology, similar to how she made peace with Xander when he paid for her prom dress."The Prom" During her time in Angel Investigations, Cordelia was shown to be somewhat quick to trust others. She insisted that Harmony, who had become a vampire, was still good despite her annoying habits and ignored Angel's warnings that Harmony, being soulless, would betray her, a belief that ironically came to fruition when Harmony betrayed A.I. to their enemies. Also, during Darla's pregnant state Cordelia's judgment was clouded by the disgust of finding out it was Angel that got her pregnant, and she protected Darla until the pregnant vampire attacked and bit her."Offspring" Appearance Clothing Cordelia B3.jpg Cordy.jpg cordybuffy.png cordelia2.png cordy33.png cordelia25.png cordeliaprom.png cordyshorthair.png cordelia season3.png cordelia season2.png Cordeliachase.jpg 28439fa9d709f6005786a4068c033f19.jpg Cordelia-Chase-Angel-tv-female-characters-14649599-298-399.jpg cordeliachase11sq.jpg During high school, Cordelia dressed very femininely, not so different from Buffy’s style of clothing but rather more chic and high class opposed to some of the more natural clothes Buffy wore. Her wardrobe usually consisted of expensive dresses, short skirts, high heels, pumps and various designer hand bags. According to Cordelia: black, silk, chiffon and spandex were her "trademarks". A good example was the outfit she wore when returning to school after her injury, a burgundy skirt with a matching top, leather jacket and high heels along with a black Prada bag, symbolizing her confidence in trying to regain her popularity. Because of this she often judged others by their style in wear, criticizing Willow’s outfit at one moment and finding it hard to look at Xander when making out because of his clothing. After moving to Los Angeles, Cordelia put less significance on clothing, preferring simpler outfits with jeans along with frosted eyeshadow, probably due to her money situations. A few years later, Cordelia began wearing more mature clothing including grey suits. During her possession, she had a higher preference for comfy sweaters and long dark colored coats and sweaters. Hair Cordelia changed her hairstyle periodically. In high school, Cordelia kept long, medium brown hair and had a notable fringe in the eleventh grade. In Los Angeles, Cordelia continued with the same hair length, though it appeared darker. Cordelia eventually cut her hair down to shoulder length."The Shroud of Rahmon"Charisma Carpenter requested for her hair to be cut as she found it took too long to prepare her hair when it was longer. Charisma Carpenter cited and explained the change in a featurette called "Making up the Monsters" in the Angel Season Two DVD, Disc Three She then cut her hair further down into a graduated bob cut with blonde highlights after being fired. Months later, she then had short, brown chin-length hair but then changed to a blonde, layered bob cut up around the time of her ascension as higher being, but then changed brown again and short length when she was possessed. After her coma, Cordelia had a shoulder length, brown perm."You're Welcome" As a spirit, Cordelia’s hair returned to its early stages as long, straight and brown. Powers and Abilities Angel311 060.jpg|Premonition Angel319 544.jpg|Light Manipulation... Angel322 457.jpg Angel311_695.jpg|Levitation Originally a normal human, Cordelia began receiving prophetic visions from The Powers That Be."Parting Gifts" The visions usually consisted of ambiguous imagery of forthcoming attacks on innocents or various demonic disasters. Cordelia used this imagery to help Angel prevent them from happening. Cordelia was the mother of a brood of Haxil Beast spawn."Expecting" When pregnant with them, she gained a telepathic connection with the children and their father, who used it to control her. Cordelia was forced to be the host of an unborn Skilosh Demon, which granted her a working third eye in the back of her skull until it was removed.""Epiphany" Cordelia claimed that as a cheerleader, she need only be shown a move once before being able to mimic it, and demonstrated this by successfully copying a series of combat moves Angel is teaching her, and manages to corner him as a result."Billy" She continued to learn how to fight under the instruction of Connor."Supersymmetry" To combat the pain and trauma the visions give her (which would eventually kill a human), Cordelia became part-demon, giving her resistance to their harmful effects and other powers including levitation and the ability to purify ("heal") the souls of those affected by demons and other light related powers, which she has on one occasion used as a nightlight."Birthday" Also, Cordelia was able to use her light power to destroy the Sluks by emitting a massive amount of light throughout the hotel, destroying the light-sensitive demons. Cordelia could also heat her light to the point she could disintegrate Connor´s knife. However, this use of her power was instinctual and not done consciously. Her visions became less ambiguous and more surreal. Because of this action of accepting demonhood, Cordelia was deemed a higher being and ascended to a higher realm. There she was able to wage the war on evil in a new way as a higher being in paradise with The Powers That Be."Tomorrow" When she returned to this world, however, there was a hitchhiker that came along. This came in the form of Jasmine, a former higher being that would possess Cordelia. At first, only slight irrational differences were seen in "Cordelia," such as sleeping with Connor."Apocalypse, Nowish" Eventually, this night of passion between the two would result in a new body formed for Jasmine after an incubating period. Jasmine could also cast spells while possessing Cordelia, and is able to go up against extremely powerful witch Willow Rosenberg in a magical battle, at least for a short time before Connor distracts her, allowing Willow to restore Angel's soul, something Jasmine had been desperately trying to prevent. Prior to her death, Cordelia apparently creates a solid astral projection of herself to help Angel, likely aided by the Powers That Be. Then it showed she she stilled possessed her fighting skills, taking out several zombies."You're Welcome" Relationships Romantic *'Daryl Epps' - Daryl was a football champ who died in a rock climbing accident. Cordelia had held a one-sided interest in him while he was alive. He was later resurrected and selected Cordelia to be the head of a mate his brother Chris sought to create. *'Angel' — Cordelia noticed Angel before she found out he was a vampire (her exact words on seeing him were "Hello, salty goodness!"), but he was at that time romantically fixated on only Buffy. During that time, Cordelia made moves on him at multiple times, claiming the possibility of her asking him to dance"When She Was Bad", wanting him to walk her home after discovering the severed remains of dead cheerleaders"Some Assembly Required" and flirting with him when he was waiting for Buffy at The Bronze."Halloween" However she eventually gave up as according to Xander, she wouldn't succeed in getting between Buffy and Angel. Following Angel's turn to Angelus, she supported the idea of killing him and was shown to criticize Buffy for making out with him so soon after his murders as soulless. 'Revelations'Cordelia moved to Los Angeles in search of a career as an actress and soon joined Angel Investigations. Cordelia saw Angel's worries over being like Angelus again and promised him she would stake him if she had to despite her friendship with him, much to Angel's gratitude.'Somnambulist' When Angel was guilty over killing a good demon and confessed how the Shanshu Prophecy was like his "light at the end of the tunnel", Cordelia comforted and encouraged him. She explained that she knew him well enough to know that he will eventually be rewarded with the Shanshu, and she would be there with him when it happened.'Judgement' In her early years in Angel Investigations, Cordelia was greatly protective of Angel and did everything she could to help him, but nonetheless denied having feelings for him, describing her taste in men being "a little less broody, a lot more spendy".After Angel abandoned his mission in his obsession to take down Darla and Wolfram & Hart, Cordelia felt the most betrayed and hurt out of all of them. While she was angry, she still cared for him and expressed a partly hidden hope he would find himself again. After Wesley was shot and Angel showed up to check up on him, Cordelia was noticably cold towards him. She immediately ordered him to leave them alone since he chose to walk away before ignoring him to see Wesley. Reluctantly, Angel left. 'The Thin Dead Line'After Angel was hesitantly brought back to Angel Investigations, Cordelia was distant from him and dismissed all of his attempts to make things up to her. She had told him they were no longer friends and responded badly to Angel's criticism of Harmony, reminding him of his own betrayal with a soul. When he bought her dozens of new clothes, Cordelia was so excited by it she had forgotten she had ever been mad at him.'Disharmony' Cordelia would also be annoyed by Angel's protectiveness over her after her set director critisized her appearance and embarassed her, but later admitted she had embarassed herself more than by him.'Belonging' When a shocked Angel mistakenly believed Cordelia declared her love for him, she angrily denied it and asserted her love for Groosalugg.'There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb' Following Buffy's sudden death, Cordelia was the most in touch with Angel's grieving despite his attempts to act normally and repeatedly tried to get him to open up to her. Eventually, Angel admitted he felt like he was betraying Buffy by still existing, thanks to the doubts James had spurned in him. Cordelia denied this, managing to cheer him up a little by saying he was honoring Buffy's memory by living, not betraying her.'Heartthrob' When her visions began to manifest physically due to the involvement of Wolfram & Hart, Cordelia confided in Angel her fear of them despite her simultaneous desire to be useful towards him and the team, pitifully wondering if she deserved all this suffering according to the Powers That Be. Once she was saved thanks for Angel, she thanked him and described it as the most selfless thing he ever did for her.'That Vision-Thing' She eventually fell in love with him. However, various events (particularly Cordelia's possession by Jasmine) kept them from admitting their feelings to each other, although shortly before Cordelia died, they revealed their love for one another and shared a single kiss. She died loving Angel, knowing that Angel loved her back 'You're Welcome' . During Los Angeles' time in Hell, Cordelia came to a dying Angel to ease him into death. He told her he loves her but cannot go with her. However, when he saw a vision of himself apparently on the side of evil in the final battle, he was prepared to leave with her, only for Cordelia to bring him out of his mood by informing him that he could never allow himself to be what he saw in the vision 'Angel: After the Fall' . *'Owen Thurman'- Cordelia expressed an interest in him and flirted with him on many occassions, only to become frustrated with the fact that his interest was also directed at Buffy. They began to competively pursue him, Cordelia even taking the opportunity to seductively dance with him when she wasn't there. However, she eventually gave up as his attentions began to fully shift toward Buffy, much to her great displeasure and annoyance. 'Never Kill a Boy on the First Date' *'Mitch Fargo' — Cordelia's popular boyfriend was to reign beside Cordelia as May King before he suffered a brutal beating from the invisible and psychotic Marcie Ross. It appeared that they seemed to date eachother for ingenuine reasons as Cordelia was disappointed by his beating as his bruises would make their photo together look bad while when asked about being on Cordelia's arm as the May King, Mitch responded "It's not her arm I'm looking to be on"."Out of Mind, Out of Sight" *'Kevin Benedict' — Unlike many of her conquests, Cordelia seemed to genuinely adore this popular boyfriend. Unfortunately, he was murdered by vampires on school grounds on the day of the prom."Prophecy Girl" *'Richard Anderson' — A rich ("Anderson Farms, Anderson Aeronautics, and Anderson Cosmetics!") member of Delta Zeta Kappa, a fraternity cult at Crestwood College that sacrificed girls to the demon Machida in exchange for worldly success. Cordelia dated him briefly"Reptile Boy" (she believed that fake laughter would sustain the relationship) before he attempted to offer her as a sacrifice. *'Jonathan Levinson' - After the traumatic experience with Richard Anderson, Cordelia was put off by men in college so moved onto younger men as she was seen in the Bronze with Jonathan, who presented her with her drink. The only problem was that he forgot to ask for the extra foam. This probably only lasted this one time, although Harmony did tease Cordelia, after her breakup with Xander, by pointing out Jonathan as a potential "boyfriend." *'Devon MacLeish' — The charismatic lead singer of Oz's band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, dated Cordelia during the time of the foreign exchange student at Sunnydale High. Their relationship eventually ended during Halloween when he stopped receiving her calls and turning up to dates. *'Xander Harris' — After repeatedly being thrown into life-or-death situations together, Cordelia and Xander began a physical relationship that eventually became a real romantic attachment. At first, both Cordelia and Xander insisted on keeping their relationship a secret until Willow had caught them kissing. Cordelia briefly broke up with him"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" because of the negative effect that their relationship was having on her social standing, but after he showed how much he cared about her, she agreed to date him again. Cordelia stil constantly used teasing and insulting barbs directed at Xander but it became clear that she actually held genuine feelings for him. She had also displayed jealousy towards Xander's unresolved love for Buffy more than once 'Innocence' 'Phases' 'Killed by Death', as well as his attraction towards Willow and Faith. This was made completely clear when Cordelia had mistakenly believed that he had turned into a fish monster and she had said that she would still date Xander even though he became a monster, showing a rare moment of devotion from her side. 'Go Fish' In a life or death situation with Buffy, Cordelia privately confessed to her to that unless it was some temporary insanity, she genuinely fell in love with Xander. When questioned of this by Buffy, Cordelia didn't deny it and described him as the type to grow on you, like a Chia Pet. 'Homecoming'Their relationship was permanently ended roughly a year after it began, when she caught him kissing Willow Rosenberg. She felt hurt and stupid because of this and remained bitter toward him, Xander's snide remarks never helping. While in the hosptial, Cordelia told Xander to stay away from her but after he left, cried silently in pain. 'Lovers Walk' She consequently cut most of her ties to the Scooby Gang and noted her bad luck, bitterly saying she always fell for total losers like Xander and ignored all of his calls to try and apologize. Nevertheless, in the Wishverse, Cordelia was genuinely frustrated that Willow and Xander were vampire lovers, concluding that she could never win. 'The Wish' Still bitter, Cordelia took great pleasure in noting the unappreciative attitude the Scooby Gang regarded him with, harshly calling him the "useless" part of the team and that he was "The Zeppo", intentionally playing on his insecurities. After the Apocalypse was averted, she once again came back to insult him but it backfired. Xander instead smiled smugly in satisfaction at her, much to Cordelia's confusion and frustration. 'The Zeppo'Cordelia was also acutely aware of Xander's jealousy and dislike of her superficial feelings for the new watcher Wesley but was entirely unrepentant. She was instead greatly smug and satisfied by this, continuing her advances happily. 'Enemies' After Cordelia seemed particularly bitter in one of their trading insult sessions, Xander had mocked her, assuming she wasn't accepted into college. In return Cordelia, had shot back " Once again, the gold medal does to the Xander 'I'm As Stupid As I Look' Harris", showing him her invites to several colleges. This caused him to be slightly surprised and impressed. 'Choices' Xander soon came for his "daily dose of bile" by seeing Cordelia, as usual insulting her dress that screamed "nympho". Cordelia quickly became angry and stressed, consequently revealing to him how her father had not paid his taxes for eight years and that because of her financial issues, she had to work at a clothing shop to pay for a dress for the Prom, no longer had a home, and was broke. Bitter and clearly hurting, she immediately expected him to tell his friends how she finally had what was coming to her and to mock her. However, Xander didn't tell them and instead secretly bought her the dress she wanted. Shocked and touched by this, Cordelia genuinely thanked him in gratitude and they settled on good terms into a hesitant friendship at last. 'The Prom' They spent time together during Graduation"Graduation Day, Part One" and aided in defeating The Mayor. After going to Los Angeles, they appeared to grow apart; out of all the Scoobies, she only ever was seen to phone Willow. However, Cordelia still viewed him as a loser; while discussing Doyle's interest in her, she stated that she was done with fixer-uppers, specifically naming Xander. Cordelia would be the only girl romantically involved with Xander who has no supernatural element to her whatsoever but would later become half-demon and then a higher power. * *'Doyle' — Cordelia first dismissed him as a badly-dressed loser and refused to fall for another "Xander" (specifically stating she was done with losers for good) , but as they spent more time together, she began to consider the possibility of a relationship. Cordelia was shocked to realize that she was now less shallow in her taste in men and was looking for someone who was both brave and had "substance." After Doyle had saved her life, she became attracted to his bravery and started to develop genuine feelings for him. However, any further development was briefly put off when his ex-wife arrived in town for him to sign the divorce papers. After the ordeal was over, Cordelia gave him a borderline tactless pep talk and genuinely claimed to him that "people like him didn't always finish last."'The Bachelor Party'She was even prepared to date Doyle after learning about his half-demon nature, despite her typical disdain of demons, revealing her feelings for him. She was initially angry with him for keeping the secret from her, but claimed she wouldn't care about something like that. Cordelia and Doyle kissed shortly before his death 'Hero', which gave her his visions from The Powers That Be. Cordelia was heartbroken after he died, which is shown when she breaks down crying while trying to do a commercial. While she initially was angry with him for giving her the visions and she didn't think she could ever forgive him for it, Cordelia realized the importance of his gift and felt grateful for it later, seeing it as something he left behind for her.'Parting Gifts' She still cared for him and was saddened after watching an old video of Doyle. *'Pierce' — In Los Angelus, Cordelia once went to dinner with the marketer Peirce, attracted to him because of his wealth. During the date Cordelia was pushed to boredom when he continued to talk about his job. Dropping her off, he left her after he fled in his car when a vampire attacked. 'The Bachelor Party' *'Wilson Christopher' — A trendy Los Angeles photographer who impregnated Cordelia with demon spawn;"Expecting" he and his associates were subsequently beaten up by Angel. *'Groosalugg' — Cordelia first met Groosalugg when she landed in Pylea and become the Princess of Pylea because of her "cursed sight". She was meant to mate with him and become the savior of Pylea, something Cordelia was against when she assumed he was an ugly demon. However, once first seeing him, she was instantly attracted to Groosalugg and listened to his life story for hours. Enamored by his charm and bravery, Cordelia comforted him by informing him of her parents' tax fraud when she was in high school.'Through the Looking Glass' Cordelia appeared eager to sleep with Groo until the realization that doing so would cause her to lose her visions. She firmly rejected it, not wanting to be useless to Angel Investigations. Cordelia soon after had a vision of him getting killed by a green-skinned demon and was excessively worried over him, begging Groo to not fight. After breaking up the fight between him and Angel, she declared her love for him and was very sad to leave Pylea to return to Los Angeles. She gave him a goodbye kiss before returning home.'There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb' When the Pylean government collapsed, Groo found a portal to Los Angeles and sought his Princess out again. They carried on their relationship and were able to become intimate once Cordelia bought a "mystical prophylactic" from a demon bordello that prevented her from losing the visions with intercourse. At first, it seemed as if this really could be happily ever after, but Groo chivalrously stepped aside and left town when he realized that Cordelia's true feelings were for Angel. *'Connor' — Cordelia and Connor bonded after she returned to Earth with amnesia, as he was the only one didn't lie to her. Connor developed romantic feelings for her, but Cordelia was reluctant to pursue any such avenues until she really knew who she was. After the being who would later be known as Jasmine took possession of Cordelia's body, it used her to seduce Connor. When her memory was intact and she was in control of her body, Cordelia generally served as more of a mother figure to Connor, Connor reflecting after his 'true' memories were restored that their relationship was fundamentally oedipal. *'The Beast'- Whilst possessed by the entity that would become known as Jasmine, Cordelia would appear to have a relationship with its' demonic servant, The Beast kissing him and asking him to 'Give momma some sugar'. During her time in Pylea Cordelia worried that she gave out some kind of 'Com-shuk me vibe' having been supernaturally impregnated three times during the course of the series and been romantically involved with vampire Angel, half demon Groosalug and demonically enhanced Connor. Friendships *'Harmony Kendall' — Harmony was Cordelia's best friend in high school, though Cordelia considered herself lonely in her popularity . When Cordelia began dating Xander Harris, Harmony led the Cordettes in ostracizing her. Cordelia then broke up with Xander for their approval but later gets back together with him and severs her ties with her old clique, even calling Harmony a "sheep". After graduating from high school, Harmony, now a vampire, was reunited with Cordelia in Los Angeles. The two rekindled their old friendship and Harmony briefly considered working for Angel Investigations. Cordelia was initially unaware of Harmony being a vampire and wrongly assumed she was a lesbian but still nonetheless showed support for her. Upon realizing she actually was, Cordelia was still quick to trust her and believed she should be given a chance despite being soulless. However, in the end Harmony was drawn to Doug Sander's vampire organization they were investigating and betrayed them. Cordelia had the opportunity to kill Harmony chose not to, telling her leave Los Angeles and never return."Disharmony" When Cordelia awoke from her coma she was reunited with Harmony who was working as Angel's secretary. Even though Harmony was happy to see her, Cordelia still pointed out the fact she tried kill her the last time they saw each other 'You're Welcome' . *'Buffy Summers' — When first meeting, Cordelia acted friendly with Buffy, sharing her history book and willing to accept her into her clique because of Buffy's fashion sense. However, this friendliness ended when Buffy held Cordelia by the neck with a stake, believing she was vampire. After this, Cordelia then destroyed her chance of popularity by calling 'everyone she Cordelia knew'. "Welcome to the Hellmouth" She continued to act arrogantly toward her, thinking she was weird. Buffy and Cordelia also had gone through competitive phases with each other, especially when their romantic attentions were originally on the same men, for example Owen Thurman 'Never Kill a Boy on the First Date' and Angel 'Halloween' When joining the Scooby Gang, Cordelia became nicer to her, needing Buffy to accompany her to the Delta Zeta party and claiming their sisters with 'really different hair' (Ironically, this was true. Their personalities were somewhat similar and their relationship reflected that of bickering sisters). Despite this and the numerous times Buffy saved her, Cordelia still criticized Buffy and held little hope in her fight against evil, only when in danger herself she actually had faith in Buffy. Despite this, Cordelia was shown to be most sympathetic and understanding after Buffy's self-imposed exile, even defending her against Xander's criticism. While this was a rare act of kindness and friendship from her, it did nothing to help Buffy as Cordelia had tactlessly called her a "freak of nature" and Angel as well. 'Dead Man's Party' At the time of the Homecoming dance, Buffy and Cordelia were at warfare trying to reap the votes for homecoming queen. They were extremely competitive and antagonistic with each other, Cordelia labeling her as a "crazy freak" and Buffy shooting back that she was a "vapid whore" until broken apart by Xander. Eventually teamed up when in the middle of Slayerfest '98, Cordelia developing a newfound understanding of Buffy and her reluctant status as Slayer. Mistaken for Faith, she had fended off Lyle Gorch, intimidating him with her confidence after his wife was killed"Homecoming" After she and Xander split, Cordelia became openly hostile again to Buffy and the Scoobies. While she expressed sympathy toward her, Cordelia bitingly blamed her for all of the things that had gone wrong in her life since she met her. This consequently erupted into a wish to the Vengeance Demon Anya, where Buffy had never gone to Sunnydale. Intially happy by this development, after realizing the chaos her hometown was in, she regretted it and admitted it was much better with Buffy around, though died in the process. 'The Wish' Cordelia did show occasional acts of kindness such as physically defending Buffy when she was weak and immediately agreeing to drive a clearly weakened and distraught Buffy home without complaints. Helpless She had also once grudgingly admitted to Vampire Willow that she only truly noticed her ex-boyfriend Xander because Buffy made him seem so much cooler by hanging out with him. 'Doppelgangland' Cordelia continued to have a love/hate relationship with Buffy, shown when she had called her a friend to Wesley, she had corrected it, claiming Buffy to "not go that far. " 'Consequences' Cordelia had also had no qualms about insulting Buffy when she was put in the conversation, rudely saying it was restricted for people who actually had a future, briefly depressing her. 'Choices' However, when Buffy was given the award of 'Class Protector', Cordelia seemed genuinely happy and proud of Buffy, just like the other Scoobies. 'The Prom' Soon after though, when she was displeased that Wesley was leaving due to Buffy cutting ties from the Watchers Council, she angrily noted that Buffy only ever thought of herself. Cordelia did help out against The Mayorand soon after departed to Los Angeles to becoming an actress, permanently parting herself from the Scooby Gang and Sunnydale. 'City Of' Cordelia's love/hate of Buffy never changed, even describing her as a "CryBuffy". 'Rm w/a Vu' When told that Angel had kept his presence from her while in Sunnydale, she disagreed with his choice and claimed he had been unfairly avoiding her. Cordelia expressed sympathy towards Buffy, saying that she would be bothered herself if her ex-boyfriend came to town to protect her without even telling her he was there. However, she criticized Buffy's choice of clothing to Doyle and was a very vocal deractor of Buffy and Angel's relationship. Cordelia would later that day criticize Buffy for her selfishness and immaturity, bluntly telling her she couldn't have Angel as well as save the world. Buffy was annoyed with this, but persisted on where Angel was. Cordelia let her go find him without complaint. The day was erased so neither have memory of their argument. 'I Will Remember You'Cordelia's reaction to Buffy's death was not explictly seen, but she did admit to Angel she missed her and encouraged him to honor her memory by living and helping people.'Heartthrob' Cordelia was also genuinely happy over Buffy's ressurrection and quickly told Angel''Carpe Noctem, though this did not stop her from mocking Buffy's relationship with him"Fredless". *'Willow Rosenberg' — In High School, Cordelia heavily ridiculed Willow particularly for her sense of dress, though did enlist her help in hooking up the sound system at the prom and asking her if the tomato was either a fruit or a vegetable. Willow took her criticism passively though reacted badly when she discovered her relationship with Xander, jokingly claiming Xander's phone number was '1-800-I'm-Dating-A-Skanky-Ho'"Phases". In their Senior Year, Willow created a website to support Cordelia's campaign against Buffy during Homecoming simply because she asked first, though betrayed Cordelia later when she let Buffy have five minutes to sabotage her website."Homecoming" After Xander cheated on her with Willow, Cordelia seemed to easily get over Willow's side of the affair, but did engage in a one-sided conversation about the "ethics of boyfriend stealing" with Willow's vampire counterpart before letting her out of the library book cage. Ironically, assuming she had been killed, Cordy seemed vaguely sad before quickly brushing it off and instead asking Wesley if he was doing anything that night."Doppelgangland"Cordelia seemed to lose contact with all the Scoobies except Willow. When trying to find information on decrypting files, she called Willow for assistance (who was, at the time, dealing with her own file decryption for Adam)'Primeval'. She had explained the steps to her for "an hour and forty-five minutes", eventually succeding and gaining access. Cordy affectionately called her by her nickname "Wil" before ending the conversation.'Blind Date' Cordy believed that Harmony had became a lesbian and scolded Willow for not telling her, though Willow informed her that Harmony was actually a vampire and subsequently informed Cordy about her own recently discovered sexual orientation. Cordelia was surprised, but awkwardly expressed her approval.'Disharmony' When Willow is brought in to re-ensoul Angel, she goes to have a reunion with Cordelia and greets her as an old friend though unbeknownst to her, Cordelia was possessed by Jasmine at the time and was trying to kill her. *'Oz' — Out of all the Scoobies, Cordelia seemed to get along with Oz the most without conflict, never thinking of him as a loser and interacting with him before either of them joined the Scoobies when she dated Devon. She liked his definition of a 'shin dig' and 'hootenanny' when discussing what type of welcome back party Buffy should have "Dead Man's Party" and was delighted to see him when he visited Angel Investigations in L.A., hugging him, asking him about how the gang was going and calling him the "total embodiment of all things Sunnydale" "In the Dark" *'Dennis Pearson' — After Cordelia stood up to his mother, the ghostly Dennis used Cordelia's body to reveal his corpse and cast his mother away. The two then lived together peacefully as roommates with Dennis occasionally looking after her as when he blocked the door, trying to warn her when Faith was the apartment and giving her a bubble bath to ease of the pain caused by her visions. During her birthday, Dennis threw her a surprise birthday party only to learn she was dying from her visions. We see that Cordelia is close enough to Dennis to bathe in front of him and in 'Waiting in the Wings' Cordy remarks that 'The only action I'm getting is a ghost who is good with a loufa' suggestting their relationship has reached an intimate level. *'Wesley Wyndam-Pryce '- Cordelia was initially attracted to him during her last year in Sunnydale High, constantly flirting with Wesley, likening him to James Bond. She even tried to hid that fact when she asked him to help her with her English homework since he was English, and that the best way to do that was at a restaurant at eight.She also dreamily noted he had a great voice, and should tape record books, much to Xander's jealousy and annoyance. 'Enemies' They danced together at the Prom.'The Prom' They also shared an awkward kiss at the school library after Wesley was fired from the Watchers Council. Cordelia seemed disappointed and unsatisfied with the kiss afterwards, not feeling any spark with Wesley's amateur way of kissing.'Graduation Day, Part Two' She would reunite with him again when he became a "rogue demon hunter". She had immediately kissed him in a failed attempt to get rid of her visions before even realizing who he was. Wesley still at the time had remnents of his infatuation with her, but Cordelia was already over her superficial feelings for him.'Parting Gifts' In a sharp contrast to their initial behavior towards each other, Cordelia and Wesley were prone to arguing with each other just about anything. Wesley didn't understand her superficial and blunt personality, while Cordelia found him too uptight and stuffy as well as being a drama queen. Cordelia had also commented quite abruptly that "hell will freeze over" before she ever slept with Wesley."Five by Five" Wesley would once state that his conversations with Cordelia were "discussions the first three minutes, then just bickering and hair-pulling."After Angel had fired them from Angel Investigations to focus his entire attention on taking out Darla, Gunn, Wesley, and herself had gone to Caritas to find out their destiny. The three of them conflicted with each other and blamed all of them to some degree over what Angel was going through. Cordelia had blamed Wesley for speaking up about his obsession with Darla because he made Angel feel guilty about it and they threw a bunch of insults at each other. However, the three of them overcame that when she and Gunn started to work under Wesley.'Redefinition'Cordelia's friendship with Wesley was again established to be very close, as she had stayed to comfort Wesley with Gunn in the hospitial after he had been shot in the gut.'The Thin Dead Line' *'Gunn' — Initially, Cordelia and Gunn were at odds. Gunn viewed her as superfical and incompetent while Cordelia found him unpleasant and challenging. When she had a vision of him being assaulted by Deevak, she was determined to protect him despite his insistance for her to leave him alone. However, the two form respect for each other after Cordelia's visions was proved right and she advised him to stop being so eager to put himself in danger. Cordelia was insistent that Gunn would get paid for his services to Angel Investigations , but would later come to slight conflict with each other when Cordelia mocked Gunn and his resistance to Angel's leadership while they were still just reeling from the firing Angel had given them.'Redefinition' Both supported each other repeatedly, facing Angel's dismissal or when Gunn owed a price to Jenoff, up to Cordelia's death. *'Lorne' — Despite Cordelia's previous opinion on demons, Cordelia and Lorne developed a fairly good relationship. Lorne described Cordelia as "hot-o-rama" as well as calling her several other nicknames and she helped him regain his body when he was decapitated in Pylea. Lorne attempted to regain her memory and the two greeted each other happily at Wolfram & Hart and Lorne, as Head of the Entertainment Division, claimed he could revive her acting career. *'Fred Burkle' — In another time, Cordelia would have disdained her as with Willow, evidenced in the time they reverted back to their teenage selves. However, Cordelia always showed herself as a sisterly figure for Fred, having listened and helped her to reinvest in the human world after her exile in Pylea. However, along with everyone but Angel, Cordelia was also a little unnerved by Fred's strange behavior.'Heartthrob'Encouraged by Angel, Cordelia decided to spent time with Fred and get her to out in the real world, describing her as "sweet and adorable", but nonetheless admitting she did not quite understand her. When held at gunpoint at Caritas by Gunn's crew, she showed sympathy for Fred that her first time out had been so terrible when Cordelia had promised her she'd be safe.'That Old Gang of Mine'She had been the most conscious of Fred's strong crush on Angel, and frequently encouraged him to address the issue despite his belief it would blow over by itself. After Fred saw "Angel" (an old man who switched bodies with him) make out with Lilah, Cordelia was quick to comfort her and show sympathy for her unrequited feelings.'Carpe Noctem' She, along with Wesley mockingly acted out a display of Buffy and Angel's relationship to Fred when she questioned it. As Fred eventually got over her crush she noticed Angel's feelings for Cordelia and encouraged the idea of them being together. During Angel Investigations visit to the ballet, Cordelia took Fred shopping for dresses that they would wear once and return because of the money involved. There Cordelia helped pick out an outfit for Fred so she would impress Gunn while Fred helped her in finding a dress to impress Angel. Antagonistic *'Faith Lehane' — Cordelia always seemed to have a negative opinion on Faith. When Faith first arrived Cordelia didn't take nicely to her promiscuity (calling her "Slut-o-rama" when first seeing her) and especially since Xander obviously expressed an attraction towards Faith, provoking Cordelia's jealousy which made her claim that Xander had a thing for Slayers (knowing his crush on Buffy and being present the one time he flirted with Kendra). The fact that Faith became a criminal increased the disdain of Cordelia who considered her as a psychopath. When Los Angeles was plunged in an eternal night and Faith (then in her redemption) came to help Angel Investigations, Cordelia did not miss to remind her of her criminal past. Even though at the time Cordelia was possessed by Jasmine who didn't want Faith killing the Beast, Cordelia probably wouldn't of taken kindly to her since in their last confrontation Faith elbowed her into unconsciousness at her apartment. *'Spike' — Even though never interacting in Sunnydale, Cordelia already was cautious of his presence in Los Angeles when he came to get the Gem of Amara while he seemed properly acquainted, complementing her appearance and wondering if she lost weight. When meeting four years later at Wolfram and Hart, Cordelia before hand was told of Spike's redemption and greeted him peacefully though claiming his hair was then silly for it. Spike, having been told by Lindsey (posing as Doyle) that Cordelia was possessed, bit Cordelia before Angel rescued her. The two then fought before clearing things up where Cordelia claimed that even though she and Spike both had souls, her's was better. The two then seemingly sorted out their differences when teaming up to stop the failsafe. *'Darla '- When Angel started to become unhealthily obsessed with Darla to the point their business was suffering as well as Angel's own actions, Cordelia began to have extreme dislike towards her out of concern of her friend. Possibly also because Darla gave Cordelia to Luke to feed on several years earlier for the Harvest at Sunnydale in 1997. When Darla was dying of syphillis, Cordelia was casual over it and didn't seem to care whether she lived or died; Angel did though, so she didn't voice her complaints.'The Trial' When Angel had fired her from Angel Investigations, Cordelia put the full blame on Darla and everything she done to him since.'Redefinition' . A year later, when a pregnant Darla return in L.A., Cordelia shows himself nice and obliging with her, forgetting that she is a cruel and dangerous creature. However, when Darla, more given thirst than in the ordinary, bites her almost inevitably, the relation becomes again tense between both women. *'Amy Madison' — Although they know each other since the childhood, Cordelia has for Amy, the same consideration as for Willow and Xander. Cordelia even showed herself particularly cruel to Amy, during a cheerleader session, simply because she makes her stumble unintentionally (however, Amy was possessed by her mother). Even after Cordelia joins Scooby Gang, the relation remains tense mainly of in the fact that Amy became a witch. *'Lilah Morgan' — Although Lilah was already a long-time enemy, Cordelia meets her that two years after her first machinations. Lilah, by making so that her visions are forged, almost killed her. When the misogynist half-demon Billy Blim rages on L.A., Cordelia confronts the lawyer for to stop him. Reluctant and herself having been struck by Gavin Park under the influence of the demon, Lilah is allowed convince by Cordelia when she raises a parallel between her, implying that if Cordelia would have chosen the evil path, she would have become as Lilah and what no b queen has to undergo of damages. Lilah is later killed by Cordelia, then possessed by Jasmine. *'Eve' — Cordelia took an instant dislike to Eve when first meeting, instantly introducing herself proudly and following it with "I didn't ask" when Eve was about to say her name. After hearing that Lindsay impersonated Doyle, Cordelia took her anger at Eve by pulling at her ear while calling her "Lilah Junior", threatening to feed Eve her Manolo Blahniks (which Cordelia complimented) and wanting Angel to torture her. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Charisma Carpenter. *She was regular in the first three seasons of ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer, appearing in all the episodes of those seasons except for "The Pack" and "I Robot, You Jane" in the first season. She was then a regular for the first four seasons of Angel, appearing in all episodes from those seasons except for "Loyalty", "Sleep Tight" and "Forgiving" in the third season. She then made a final "Special Guest Star" appearance in Angel ''season five "You're Welcome". Overall, she appeared in 145 Buffyverse episodes: 56 episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and 89 episodes of ''Angel. With the exception of "Witch", "The Puppet Show", "Nightmares" and "Inca Mummy Girl", all of these episodes also featured Angel. The only characters to appear in more episodes are Angel (167), Willow (147), Buffy (146) and Xander (143). *Along with Angel, she is one of only two characters to appear in the first episodes of both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: "Welcome to the Hellmouth" and "City Of". *Along with Angel and Wesley, she is one of only three characters to appear the 50th episodes of both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: "Doppelgängland" and "Billy". *Along with Angel, Darla and Harmony, she is one of only four characters to appear in both the first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the final season of Angel. *In the original script for "You're Welcome," it was intended to be Buffy herself to reach out to Angel and put him back on track; the episode was rewritten for Cordelia because Sarah Michelle Gellar, was unavailable. *Charisma Carpenter later guest-starred with Brian Thompson (Luke/The Judge), Christopher Wiehl (Owen Thurman), Jennifer Sky (Heidi Barrie), Armin Shimerman (Principal Snyder), J. Robin Miller (Laura Egler), Denise Dowse (Ms. Miller), Gil Birmingham (Peru Man), Greg Vaughan (Richard Anderson), Robin Atkin Downes (Machida/Pockla Demon), Julia Lee (Anne Steele), Spice Williams (Patrice/Debbie), Lorna Scott (Ms. Beakman), Wendy Worthington (Lunch Lady), Andrew Ducote (Ryan), Max Perlich (Whistler), Jack McGee (Doug Perren), Zitto Kazann (Kalderash Elder), Mary-Pat Green (Joan), Jeremy Roberts (Kakistos), Danielle Weeks (Debbie Foley), Harry Groener (Richard Wilkins), Ian Abercrombie (Old Man), Peg Stewart (Ms. Barton), Suzanne Krull (Magic shop owner), Mariah O'Brien (Nancy), Jeff Kober (Zachary Kralik/Rack), David Haydn-Jones (Hobson), Channon Roe (Jack O'Toole), Whitney Dylan (Lysette Torchio/Marelda), Darin Heames (Parker), Keith Brunsmann (vampire lackey, Andrea Baker (Rhonda), Phina Oruche (Olivia Williams), Mike Rad (Rookie), Jennifer Tung (Talamour female victime), Eric Matheny (Colm), Stephen M. Porter (Jack), Ron Marasco (Allen Lloyd), Bailey Chase (Graham Miller), Lauri Johnson (Martha Straley), Margaret Easley (Gerhardt), Anthony Cistaro (Trask/Ethros Demon), Lee Arenberg (Tiernan), Maury Sterling (Barney), Louis E. Rosas (Number 112/Male Psychic), Ken Marino (Wilson Christopher), Colby French (Tay), Tracey Costello (Laura), P.J. Marino (Peter Wilkers), Chris Flanders (Matthew Winslow), Michael Philip (Announcer) Alastair Duncan (Collins), Jeff Ricketts (Weatherby), Will Kempe (Seth Anderson), J. Kenneth Campbell (Liam's father), Tyler Christopher (Brett Folger), Kathryn Joosten (Genevieve Holt), Jennifer Badge Martin (Vanessa Brewer), David Wells (Cheese Man), Susan Savage (Dr. Evans), J.P. Manoux (Frank Gilnitz), Michael Bailey Smith (Toth), Cathy Cohen (Building Manager), David Reivers (Foreman), Charlie Weber (Ben Wilkinson), Time Winters (Overheiser), Erik Betts (Brown), Stewart Skelton (Harold Jeakins), Sal Rendino (Marty), Amy Adams (Beth Maclay), Brigid Brannagh (Virginia Bryce), Patrick Kilpatrick (Paul Lanier), Ken Feinberg (Chaos Demon), Kevin Weisman (Dreg), W. Earl Brown (M. James Menlo), Tony Todd (Vyasa), Randy Thompson (Aaron Kriegel), Gerry Becker (Nathan Reed), Troy Blendell (Jinx), Jeffrey Patrick Dean (Dwight), Frank Novak (Mr. Bointon), Pat Healy (Doug Sanders), Marcus Shirok (Tibor), Michael Dempsey (Irv Kraigle),Todd Duffey (Murk), Daniel Dae Kim (Gavin Park), Brody Hutzler (Landok), Leland Crooke (Lillian/Sebassis), Wade Andrew Williams (Gregor), Lee Reherman (The Captain), Frank Ross (Razor), Bru Muller (Mr. Davis), Keith Szarabajka (Daniel Holtz), Ron Melendez (James), John Rubinstein (Linwood Murrow), David J.Miller (Rat-faced Demon), Andrew Cooper Wasser (Slime-Cover demon), Fleming Brooks (Mandraz), Daniel Hagen (Frank), Andrew Reville (Timothy Blane), Douglas Bennett (Phillip Todd), Ivana Milicevic (Samantha Finn), Mel Fair (Tentacle Demon), Rebecca Jackson (Tarantula), Susan Santiago (Mrs. Ferguson), Jason Carter (Repo Demon), Anthony Starke (Tyke), Alex Breckenridge (Kit Holburn), Megan Corletto (young Gwen Raiden), Brittany Ishibashi (Vivian), Glenn Morshower (Phillip Newton), Thomas Crawford (Eater Demon), Nynno Ahli (Carlo), Kam Heskin (Lola), Lisa Jay (Linda), Tina Morasco (Mrs. Pritchard), Christopher Neiman (Francis), Derek Anthony (Imposing Demon), Adrienne Wilkinson ([[Betty (Orpheus)|Betty), Damani Roberts (young Robin Wood), Miranda Kwok (Dianne), Christine Healy (Last Guardian), Annie Wersching (Margaret), Kristin Richardson (Tracy Bellows), Jim Abele (Laurence Reilly), Rodney Rowland (Corbin Fries), Peter Breitmayer (Desmond Keel), Joshua Hutchinson (Novac), Michael Maize (Artode), David Mattey (Behemot Lorne), Stacy Reed (Charlotte), Eyal Podell (Sam Lawson), Scott Klace (Mr. Fury), Bart McCarthy (Nostroyev) and David Lee (Alfonso) on Charmed. *Charisma Carpenter later guest-stared, with Joss Whedon, Alyson Hannigan (Willow Rosenberg), Gil Birmingham (Peru Man), Wendy Worthington (Lunch Lady), Jack McGee (Doug Perren), Christian Clemenson (Balthazar), Bonita Friedericy (Mrs. Finkle/Patience), Adam Kaufman (Parker Abrams), Adam Bitterman (Gachnar), Denney Pierce (Vic), Kristin Dattilo (Harriet Doyle), Ken Marino (Wilson Christopher), Jesse James (Ryan Anderson), Chet Grissom (Clark), Chris Babers (Jameel), Steve Rankin (Mr. Maclay),Cynthia Lamontagne (Lydia), Charles Duckworth (Glenn), Laura Roth (Sophie), Mel Fair (Tentacle Demon), Deborah Zoe (Mistress Meerna), Brittany Ishibashi (Vivian), Zachery Ty Bryan (Peter Nicols), Lisa Jay (Linda), Courtnee Draper (Annabelle), Megalyn Echikunwoke (Vaughne), Rodney Rowland (Corbin Fries), Roy Werner (Heinreich) and Carole Raphaelle Davis (Ilona Costa Bianchi) on Veronica Mars. *Charisma Carpenter later guest-starred with Julie Benz (Darla), Mercedes McNab (Harmony Kendall), James Marsters (Spike), Harry Groener (Richard Wilkins), Jack Plotnick (Allan Finch), Amber Benson (Tara Maclay), Amy Acker (Winifred Burkle/Illyria), John Rubinstein (Linwood Murrow), Felicia Day (Violet), Chad Lindberg (David Kirby), Tamara Braun (Tara), Jack Conley (Gib Cain/Sahjhan), Jeff Kober (Zachary Kralik/Rack), Aldis Hodge (Masked Teen), Bryan Cuprill (Roy), Henri Lubatti (Head vampire), Rob Benedict (Jape), Mark Rolston (Boone), Todd Stashwick (Vocah/M'Fashnik Demon), Aimee Garcia (Cynthia York), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Sam Ryan), Brittany Ishibashi (Vivian), Megalyn Echikunwoke (Vaughne), David Monahan (Garrett), Annie Wersching (Margaret), Kristin Richardson (Tracy Bellows), David Mattey (Behemot Lorne) and Ridge Canipe (Tommy) on Supernatural. Gallery :See Cordelia Chase/Gallery Appearances In Total, Cordelia appears in 145 episodes. 56 in Buffy, 89 in Angel and also in 3 episodes due to archive footage Buffy the Vampire Slayer *As a regular character, Cordelia appears in every episode of the first three seasons, with the exception of the episodes, "The Pack" and "I Robot, You Jane". Due to archive footage, she also appears in the Season 7 episode "Him". ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' Angel *As a regular character, Cordelia appears in every episode of the first four seasons, with the exception of the episodes, "Loyalty", "Sleep Tight", and "Forgiving", in which she only appears in the show's opening credits. However, it is important to note that at the end of "Spin the Bottle", Cordelia is possessed by the entity "Jasmine" (in essence, Cordelia isn't herself but rather "Jasmine"). After the events of "Inside Out", Cordelia falls into a coma. She later "wakes up" in the Season 5 episode "You're Welcome", where she makes her last appearance. Due to archive footage, Cordelia also appears in "Origin" and "Power Play". Comics Angel: After the Fall *''After the Fall, Part Twelve'' (As a Higher Being) *''After the Fall, Part Thirteen'' (As a Higher Being) Angel Season Six *''Aftermath, Part Four'' (in illusion) *''The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart, Part Six'' (in Angel's memory) Buffy Season 8 '' *After These Messages ... We'll Be Right Back!'' (Only in dreams) ''Willow: Wonderland *Wonderland, Part Four (only in visions) Buffy Classics *The Final Cut'' *''The Latest Craze'' *''Food Chain'' *''The Remaining Sunlight'' *''The Dust Waltz'' *''Uninvited Guests'' *''Coyote Moon'' *''Surrogates'' *''City of Despair'' *''False Memories'' *''Past Lives'' *''Strange Bedfellows'' *''Not Forgotten'' *''Note from the Underground'' *''Haunted'' Angel Classics In all External links *Cordelia Chase at Wikipedia * *Cordelia Chase at CityofAngel.com *CordyChase.com Category:Half-demons Category:Humans Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Scooby Gang Category:Ghosts and spirits Category:Deceased individuals Category:Servants of the Powers That Be Category:Cheerleaders Category:Possession victims Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Higher Beings and Deities Category:Vampire hunters Category:Demon hunters Category:Sunnydale High Alumni Category:Seers and precognitives Category:Females Category:Sunnydale High students